Sufro en silencio
by Manchita Purple-Blue
Summary: Es un ONE-SHOT.Un Zoe pov, y solo sobra decir que es un MxF. Y como ya no hay nada mas q decir... mejor LEANLO. MI 1er Fic y espero q les guste! God bless u!...


Aquí esta mi primer fic, espero q sea d su agrado y no se vayan a enojar conmigo si no les gusta ok..! Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews porfa porque quisiera saber como podría mejorar! n.n!...

***Una cosa más:** El Tigre no me pertenece, es propiedad d Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez ok..!

"_**Sufro en silencio**_"

Zoe pov's

"_aun no puedo ni creer lo q sucedió…_

_Aun no puedo imaginar como es que paso…_

_Aunque esto ya se veía venir, jamás imagine q seria tan pronto…."_

_Sufro por dentro, desde q rompiste mi corazón…_

_Sufro por fuera, por esas batallas contigo, en las q me veo obligada ver tu rostro…_

_Sufro en mi interior, por no poder expresar lo q siento…_

_Sufro en mis pensamientos, por pensar tanto en ti…_

_Sufro en mi mente, por recordar lo q algún día fuimos… y lo que nunca llegaremos a ser…_

_Sufro en silencio… Desde q te conocí…_

*_**flashback**_*

En la escuela "Leone", parecía un típico día en la vida de todos en la Ciudad Milagro… a excepción de los chicos mas traviesos de la escuela: Manny Rivera y Frida Suarez, quienes ahora se veían diferentes, ya que llegaron a la escuela tomados de la mano y mas felices… todos se les quedaban viendo, pero nadie les decía nada por que, para todos, esto no sorprendió en absoluto por que ya se lo esperaban, pero había alguien que si le intrigo mucho ver esto… Zoe Aves.

Luego de algunas clases, llego el momento más feliz para todos, el recreo. Zoe no había parado de espiarlos toda la mañana, pero de un momento a otro decidió pararse frente a ello, y dirigiéndose especialmente a Manny, pregunto:

-_Así que al fin aceptaron en publico su lindo noviazgo, eh?-_dijo en tono sarcástico.

Manny y Frida voltearon a ver a cualquier otro lado un poco sonrojados hasta q Manny respondió:

-_E-este…sí…así es…_-dijo algo nervioso y aun sonrojado.

-_oh, eh, p-pues, entonces… ustedes oficialmente ya son… nov…_-dijo Zoe nerviosa a tal inoportuna respuesta, la cual Frida le interrumpió.

_-¿novios?, pues si, sí lo somos-_le dijo felizmente la peli azul.

Todos lo que escuchaban la conversación de ellos esperaban con ansias la respuesta que daría Zoe, ya que todos sabían que a ella le gustaba Manny…

-_A, que bueno, pues…ehm… entonces, ADIOS!-_dijo Zoe antes de irse…

Callada, Zoe Aves se había quedado un poco callada y casi sin habla ante tal suceso. Se esperaba que reaccionara molesta, furiosa, que se alterara de tal forma que incluso hiciera lo que fuera para separarlos, pero no hizo nada mas que irse en silencio, triste y despacio, y con algunas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos…

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?_-dijo Manny, extrañado por las reacciones de Zoe.

_-¿A que te refieres?-_contesto Frida, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-_A ESO!,-_dijo Manny algo preocupado y un poco extrañado_-¿no crees que Zoe actuaba un poco extraño hace un rato?_

_-¿Extraño?, no!, para nada_-decía Frida un poco sarcástica-_Tu sabes que si de cosas raras se trata no hay nadie mejor que Zoe Aves._

-_mmm…ok…-_dijo Manny, un tanto inseguro y nada convencido de lo que había dicho la peli azul.

Ellos siguieron con lo suyo, mientras que en el baño de niñas, yacía alguien cuyo llanto y sollozo se podían escuchar en todo el cuarto del baño. Así es, Zoe estaba llorando, ella sentía como aun se le partía el corazón en miles de pedazos, cada vez más y más…

_-¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de el?- pensó entre lagrimas- ¿Por qué me ilusione tanto si esto ya se veía venir? ¿Acaso es una maldición que a mi familia siempre tenga que gustarle un Rivera?..._

*_**fin del flashback***_

Zoe se transformo en _La Cuervo Negro_, salió por la ventana del baño para luego volar lo mas lejos de ese lugar, ella quería estar lo mas lejos posible dem ese lugar, lo mas lejos posible de todos, lo mas lejos posible de… Manny.

No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, mucho menos en el chico que ella tanto amo, y que ahora era novio de la persona que ella más odiaba, de su archienemiga y eterna rival desde el jardín de niños: Frida Suarez.

Se sentó a pensar sobre lo alto de una montaña a las afueras de Ciudad Milagro.

-"_No creo que valga la pena llorar por algo que quizás jamás pasaría…_ "

Zoe saco su ultima lagrima y se puso en plan de vuelo directo a su casa, al llegar, se fue directo a su cuarto, se metió a la cama y tristemente diciendose:

_-"…para mañana todo esto será solo un mal y triste recuerdo.."_

Cerro sus ojos y cuando lo pensó mejor, abrió sus ojos y su mirada cambio totalmente, paso de triste a furiosa de un solo momento, se levanto pronto de la cama se dijo:

_-ya no sufriré mas en silencio…_

Y dirigiéndose a la ventana grito al aire:

-_ME VENGARE DE TI EL TIGRE!, y de ti también Frida Suarez!...¡VENGANZA!..._

**Fin.**

Aquí termina mi primer fic,jajaja Zoe jamas cambiara para mi, espero que les haya gustado, aunque es algo triste espero que dejen reviews y cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida, ok..!.

¡n.n! bye!


End file.
